Call Of Duty: Frozen Warfare
by evbro5555
Summary: the FED attack arendelle. Rorke and his comrades try to take the island and then attack the U.S. Directly. While Hesh and the Ghosts struggle to evacuate Elsa, Anna, and the people of arendelle. "Will the Ghosts prevail their mission to keep Elsa and Anna safe? Or will the FED take the island? Find out here! Set after frozen, MW3, Black Ops 2, Ghosts and Advanced Warfare.
1. Chapter 1: introduction (Brown)

It all began in 2050, when the South American federation used a US kinetic bombardment satellite Called ODIN against them. For the next 10 years the federation dominated most of the american-federation war. The tables were turned though when the US captured the federation's own kinetic satellites. on the verge of defeat, the federation joined forces with ATLAS, formely the largest and most advanced military in the world, led by Jonathan irons, who was presumed KIA after the battle of new bahgdad. and cordis die, a terrorist group led by the ruthless Raul menendez. They were also joined by vladimir makarov, who was presumed KIA after world war 3. And David archer who was also presumed KIA, but during the assault on ball's priamid in 2051. I joined in 2064, hoping to help them win. of course, I ain't no psycho. But i do believe I CAN help find a better world...

(Start of mission)

"introduction"

Gulf of Mexico

June 25 2067

11:30 AM

E. Brown

A Federation fleet lead by G. Rorke heads to an American controlled island to clear the way for an invasion on the US.

Logan: "hey Evan, you up?" Me: "I am now." Logan: "Yeah, well we better get to the bridge, rorke said he wanted to brief everyone before the attack." Me: "oh yeah? Well let's get up there." (me and Logan walk up to the bridge) Logan: "I heard Rorke was in a bad mood last night, so don't piss him off."Rorke: "NO, no, no, no! There is no 'better day' to do this, Jonathan!" Archer: "Logan and Evan are here." Rorke: "I can see that, David, thank you." Logan: "so, are we ready yet or no?" Irons: "well that depends on what your boss here says." Rorke: "wait, you were the one complaining about this was a bad day to- Archer: hey, there it is." (I look out the window to see the island) Rorke: "Logan, what kind of defences are we looking at?" Logan: "well, I see 6 destroyers and one carrier, but it shouldn't be a problem for us." Rorke: "OK, remember everyone." "the ghosts will protect the queen and her sister, the princess." "so if you want revenge on your nemesis, you bring em' back here ALIVE." "alright guys head to the armoury, get your exo-suits on, get your weapons, and prepare for deployment." "now let's get ready for operation: arrendelle assault!"

(End of mission)


	2. Chapter 2: introduction (Hesh)

7 years ago, my brother Logan was taken from me by Gabriel Rorke. Out of all the things I wanted to know at the time, I knew one thing: they wanted Logan to work with them. 4 months passed before me, merrick and Keegan were reassigned to protect a family with a daughter that had uh- "special" powers on an island in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico. We were also given 3 new team members, David mason, John price, and jack Mitchell. The parents of the 2 girls where killed in a shipwreck. 3 years passed. On august 15 2064, the new leader of the island, elsa, one of the daughters, had a fight with her sister Anna, causing elsa to shoot ice from her hands. Revealing that the "special" powers the parents mentioned were real. Everything after that was chaos. In the end, elsa was able to undo what she had done. Everyone resumed their normal lives. I still don't know when I'll see Logan again, or if I ever will, all I can do is wait until I find him, or he finds me...

(Start of mission)

"Introduction"

Town of arrendelle, arrendelle island

June 25 2067

11:55 AM

David "Hesh" Walker

The town prepares for princess Anna's birthday, unknowning about the FED fleet.

(flashback) Hesh: "I'm proud of you Logan". Rorke: "there ain't gonna be any ghosts, were gonna destroy them together." Hesh: "Logan. Logan! LOGAN!" Hesh: (wakes up from the nightmare, gasping for air, looks at the time.) "Jesus I overslept, again." (Gets dressed, gets his armour on.)

"Well, here goes another day." (Exits the barracks.) Random soldier: Hesh, your finally awake! Hesh:

Yeah, where's merrick? Soldier: he's at the command post. Hesh: thanks. (Walks to the command post.). Merrick: -and I want mason to interrogate our little friend in the dungeon. Soldier: yes, sir. Hesh: your sending mason to interrogate him? Merrick: Hesh! Where the hell have you been, damn it?! Hesh: I just frigging woke up like not even 10 minutes ago! Merrick: oh. Well you better get to your post! Hesh: am I missing something? Merrick: (signs) I'm sorry, Hesh, it's just that, well, it's been 7 years since the last movement by the FED and I don't know wh- Crosby (BO2): sir, I think you should take a look at this. Merrick: alright Crosby I'll be right there. Crosby: sir, I really think you should look! Merrick: fine, c'mon Hesh. (Merrick and Hesh walk to Crosby's station.) Merrick: Crosby, what the hell is so important that you need to drag me away from a conve- what the hell?

(On Crosby's monitor is what appears to be a massive fleet of 22 destroyers and 7 aircraft carriers.) Hesh: Good god, is that Federation? Crosby: yes sir. Merrick: Keegan! Call the nearest Air Force base and tell them we need every FA-38, A-10, VTOL, and MQ drone they can spare! We got a FED fleet advancing on our position! Keegan: (over comms) copy that merrick! (An alarm sounds.) merrick: what the hell is that?! Crosby: missile launch detected! Hesh: nuclear!? Crosby: I don't think so! They appear to be aiming at our ships! Keegan: (comms) merrick, you copy!? Merrick: copy, Keegan! Keegan: their sending 200 FA-38s from Florida! ETA: 40 minutes! Merrick: Bullshit! We won't last 20 here without reinforcements! Hesh! get to the armoury, get an exo-suit and and weapons, and hold the line at the port! Hesh: wait, how do you know they are going to start at the port? Merrick: if they want to get to the Palace, they need to go through the town first! Hesh: right (runs to the armoury, gets an M8A1 and an FN57, and an exo-suit with boost jump, stim pack, and shield.)

Merrick: Hesh, the federation missiles should be impacting about... (missiles start raining down on the U.S. Ships, destroying the 6 destroyers and heavily damaging the USS Obama.) Merrick: holy shit! Never seen any type of missile that almost destroys 1 destroyer with just 1 hit! Hesh: I'm seeing VTOLs approaching the port! Merrick: copy, Hesh! I'm sending every available unit to the port. Hesh: where's price and Mitchell? Merrick: I just sent them to help with the evacuation! Hesh: OK! Have you notified mason? Merrick? Merrick!? Merrick: Hesh... Hesh: what? Merrick: Rorke is here. Hesh: Are you sure!? Merrick: yes... Hesh: hey, I'll be fine. Merrick: I hope so...

(End of mission)


	3. Chapter 3: arendelle (Logan)

Logan: before I start, I just want to officially deny you that the FED will find out about this dialog.

7 years ago, I was taken to a torture chamber somewhere in the Caribbean by a very dangerous man named Gabriel Rorke, leader of the South American Federation. They put me in a pit somewhere in a jungle. They fed me food mixed with the poisons of exotic plants. When they finished working on my mind, my heart and my body, they went to work on my soul. It didn't work. 4 months passed. I finally had an idea: what if I act like they turned me? The idea worked for the next 7 years. When Rorke announced we were going to attack an island where the ghosts were, I asked if my brother, David would be there. Rorke said yes. Rorke killed my father in front of me. I'm going to make sure he doesn't do the same to my brother. Nothing in this world means more to me, than my brother David...

(Start of mission)

"Arendelle"

Town of arendelle, arendelle island

June 25 2067

12:17 PM

Logan Walker

The FED assault on arendelle begins...

(Rorke, menendez, makarov, archer, Brown, and Logan are traveling in a warbird headed to the island.)

Rorke: (yelling) The inside man I sent to the island 4 years ago said the queen is transported to a bunker in the dungeon when they are under attack!

Menendez : (yelling) what happened to your man?

(The warbird lands)

Rorke: we lost contact with him 3 days after he got there!

Makarov: Contact!

Brown: they got 3 ASDs!

Archer: Logan, throw an EMP grenade!

Logan: (throws EMP Grenade, the ASDs shut down.)

Rorke: open fire! (Everyone starts shooting. 5 soldiers are killed, the 3 ASDs are destroyed.)

Irons: Rorke, The VSAT You requested is online.

Rorke: copy that, Irons! Logan, activate the VSAT! Check the area!

Logan: (Takes a tablet out, syncs to the VSAT.)

Rorke: hostiles are red circles, friendlys are green squares. Don't forget to zoom in for a better view of hostiles.

Logan: (pans the VSAT to the east, seeing the invasion force battling the U.S. Defences.)

Brown: Jesus, the invasion force has more resistance than us. But why?

Archer: Logan, check ahead of us.

Logan: (checks ahead of them. A large group of 35 soldiers, 21 drones, 3 C.L. , and 1 MD Turret are approaching them.)

Rorke: Damn, that's a lot of infantry. Irons can you get air support to our location? they got an MD Turret!

Irons: negative, Rorke. An MD turret will bring down a warbird in seconds. But we can launch a missile strike.

Rorke: make it a hellstorm Irons!.

Archer: what are you doing?!

Rorke: what do you think I'm doing?! I'm getting Logan to blow the bastards up! Logan! Use your tablet to guide the missile in!

Logan: (uses tablet to take control of the hellstorm missile, the missile hits the MD turret, destroying it and the C.L. )

Makarov: oh my god!

Brown: That's a lot of power in 1 missile!

Archer: fucking hell!

Rorke: damn it! There's still infantry out there! take them out!

(After the soldiers are killed, the group heads towards the castle.)

Rorke: Irons, we are approaching the castle courtyard, tell the invasion force to keep the Americans From knowing our plan.

Irons: copy, Rorke.

Rorke: Archer, what do we got?

Archer: It ain't gonna be easy. There's 6 ASTs in the courtyard, plus there's guys with XMGs on the entrance towers.

Rorke: good thing I brought these. (Puts down a large duffel bag with 3 MDLs.)

Archer: MDLs?! What the hell are we gonna do with those?!

Rorke: they're equipped with AST-grade Armour piercing Semtex flechettes. Curtesy of Jonathan Irons.

Archer: ohh, okay. (Takes a MDL.)

Rorke: ok, on 3 we take out one each, one, two, three!

(Logan, archer and Rorke shoot 3 of the ASTs)

AST operator 1: What the- Contact behind us!

AST operator 2: take th- wait, what the hell is that beeping?

AST operator 3: it- IT'S A BOMB!

(The other 3 ASTs dive for cover)

AST operator 1: what? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

(The 3 ASTs hit by the Semtex explode and are destroyed)

Rorke: Brown, makarov, menendez, get in the other ASTs!

Brown: HELL YEAH!

(Logan and archer take out the guys on the entrance towers while Brown, makarov and menendez get in the ASTs)

Makarov: uh, tell me why we need these again?

Rorke: well, it's not like the castle is gonna be empty. Now, breach the gate!

Brown: copy that! (Walks up to the gate, kicks it down) Fuck you, gate!

(After 7 minutes, 67 dead enemy soldiers, 6 destroyed enemy ASTs and 3 obliterated sentry guns, Logan, Rorke and the others arrive in the dungeon)

Rorke: Just around this corner and the bunker should be th-

?: (weakly) R-Rorke?

(Looking shocked, Rorke looked at the cell the voice came from, inside was a man tied to a chair, who Rorke recognized instantly)

Rorke: Jesus Christ, Hans is that you?

(Rorke breaks open the cell door and begins to un-tie the man from the chair)

Hans: yeah, what took you so long?

Rorke: I-I thought you were dead!

Hans: oh.

Rorke: what the hell happend man? You know what? Tell me later. Makarov, Menendez, take him to the courtyard and contact Irons for MEDEVAC.

Menendez & makarov: copy that.

Hans: hey, punch the queen's sister for me, would ya?

Rorke: no prob.

(Menendez & makarov take Hans back to the surface)

Brown: (yelling) Rorke? You may want to take a look at this!

(Rorke, Logan and archer run over to brown at the bunker doors)

Rorke: you opened the bunker!?

Brown: it's not a bunker Rorke, it's a tunnel.

Rorke: what?! Shit! Irons, do you copy!?

Irons: copy Rorke, your men are on their way back to the carrier.

Rorke: yeah, yeah, how's the battle going?

Irons: well, the last of the U.S. Soldiers are retreating to the south. I'd say we won this one.

Rorke: ok, get a fleet of warbirds ready to follow them so we can try to find the queen.

Irons: why? They're not going to retaliate now.

Rorke: because my problems with the queen just got personal. Rorke out...

(End of mission)


	4. Chapter 4: arendelle (Mitchell)

Mitchell: when I heard ATLAS had pledged all they're military support to the FED, I never understood it. After I joined the ghosts, I finally had an idea why, but... (Sighs) No, it couldn't be, Irons is dead, right? After new Baghdad, he was declared KIA, even though we never got a positive match on his body. If he's still alive, he'll be coming for me, Gideon and Ilona after all that shit we did in new Baghdad. But first, I needed to evacuate the queen...

(Start of mission)

"Arendelle"

Town of arendelle, arendelle island

June 25 2067

12:08 PM

Jack Mitchell

Price & Mitchell race to the Castle in order to evacuate the queen and her sister...

(Price and Mitchell enter the castle)

Price: Hey you, where is everybody!?

Soldier: everyone except the queen and the princess have been evacuated.

Price: why is the queen still here!?

Soldier: she... Refused to evacuate, same with her sister.

Price: great, just fucking great!

Mitchell: Price, maybe WE can convince them.

Price: ok, you take the queen, I'll take the princess.

Mitchell: wait, why do I have to take the queen?

Price: because I think the queen is in a calmer mood.

(Running up the stairs, price heads to the princess' room, while Mitchell goes to the queen's room)

Mitchell: (knocks on the door)

The queen: enter.

(Mitchell enters the room, the queen, Elsa [in her coronation dress], is looking out the window at the

main battle)

Elsa: it's insane, just even watching it.

Mitchell: I know, but right now you need to come with me, Elsa.

Elsa: why? This is my island, my town, my kingdom, my home.

Mitchell: because, Elsa, if you die and the island falls, it won't be any of the above.

Elsa: (looks at Mitchell, with a look of sadness on her face, but then smiles) your right, Mitchell. Let's go.

Price: hey, Can I get a hand here?

Elsa: price, what's wrong?

Price: your sister won't come with us, no matter what.

Merrick: price, this is merrick, you copy?

Price: hold on. Merrick, what is it?

Merrick: we've got an elite squad led by Rorke headed for the castle.

Price: shit, copy merrick. Elsa, we need your sister to come with us NOW.

Elsa: but, she's right behind you.

Price: what? (Looks behind him, the princess, Anna [in the dress she wears under her winter clothes] is

Right behind him) really? You tell me your not coming and then change your mind?

Anna: sorry.

Price: (sighs) let's just get to the tunnels.

(Price, Mitchell, Elsa and Anna head down to the dungeon, the door is locked)

Price: -the hell? (Knocks on the door)

Random soldier: who's there?

Price: this is CPT. John Price, member of the Ghosts.

Random soldier: sorry captain price, we cannot let anyone beyond this door at this time.

Price: at this ti- In case you didn't know, it's fucking world war 4 or 5 outside!

Random soldier: (laughs)

Price: (sighs) Keegan, open the God damned door, NOW!

Keegan: ok, ok, sorry! (Opens the door)

Price: (grabs Keegan) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WE ARE TRYING TO HELP THE QUEEN HERE!

Keegan: LET GO OF ME!

Mitchell: (gets in between price and Keegan) God damn It, price, STOP!

Price: HE is a idiot that has no respect, HE is just like that God damn snowman, Olaf, only with no respect!

Keegan: HEY! Don't say things like that to people, it's like punching someone in the dick!

Price: well then maybe that's what you deserve!

Mitchell: ENOUGH, GOD DAMN IT!

(A loud crash is heard)

Mitchell: shit, the guys merrick mentioned are here!

Price: (lets go of Keegan) I'll deal with you later, Elsa, Anna, let's go!

(Price, Mitchell, Keegan, Elsa, and Anna enter the tunnel, an MRAP is awaiting along with mason)

Mason: 'bout damn time you guys got here!

Price: not now David, get in the MRAP!

(Everyone gets in, they start to drive through the tunnel)

Price: I hope the others get out ok...

(End of mission)


End file.
